familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Waratah, New South Wales
| latd = 32 | latm = 54 | lats = 19 | longd = 151 | longm = 43 | longs = 30 | pushpin_label_position = left | pop = 4,760 (2011) | pop_footnotes = | density = | density_footnotes = This is the average density of the actual township where most of the population lives, not the average for the whole area which is considerably lower at . This lower figure does not accurately represent the population density in either the town itself or the surrounding rural area where the population density is actually closer to . | est = 1871 | postcode = 2298 | elevation = | elevation_footnotes = Average elevation of the suburb as shown on 1:100000 map 9232 NEWCASTLE. | area = 1.9 | area_footnotes = Area calculation is based on 1:100000 map 9232 NEWCASTLE. | timezone = AEST | utc = +10 | timezone-dst = AEDT | utc-dst = +11 | dist1 = 6 | dir1 = WNW | location1 = Newcastle | lga = City of Newcastle | region = Hunter | county = Northumberland | parish = Newcastle | stategov = Newcastle | stategov2 = Wallsend | fedgov = Newcastle | fedgov2 = | fedgov3 = | fedgov4 = | logo = | logosize = | url = | maxtemp = | maxtemp_footnotes = Bureau of Meteorology max | mintemp = | mintemp_footnotes = | rainfall = | rainfall_footnotes = | near-n = Mayfield | near-ne = Mayfield | near-e = Georgetown | near-se = Broadmeadow | near-s = Lambton | near-sw = Lambton | near-w = Waratah West | near-nw = Waratah West }} Waratah is a north-western residential suburb of Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia, located from Newcastle's central business district and bounded on the north by the Main North line. Waratah station was opened in 1858 and is served by CityRail's Hunter line. History Waratah was once a major Municipality in its own right, with an elected council and mayor, incorporated in 1871. Two notable mayors, both elected to the office three times each were John Scholey and auctioneer N.B.Creer, both of whom resided at North Waratah (now Mayfield, New South Wales). Scholey was instrumental in the establishment of the Waratah Bowling Club of which he was also Patron. Originally Waratah had as its industrial base a large colliery bearing its name.Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, November 1963 pp. 173–178 The suburb contains a major acute hospital, the Calvary Mater (formerly the "Mater Misericordiae"), owned by the Roman Catholic Sisters of Mercy, who, until recently occupied all the most senior nursing positions. Nearby is an established major 150+ -bed independent Home of the Elderly, Maroba. Schools * Callaghan College Waratah Technology Campus (Years 7–10) (formerly Waratah High School, and before that Newcastle Boys' High School) * Waratah Public School (State sector) * St. Philip's Christian College * Corpus Christi (Roman Catholic Primary School) Local landmarks * Calvary Mater Hospitalhttp://www.hunter.health.nsw.gov.au/servs_facil/nmmh.htm * Maroba Nursing Home * Waratah Rugby Union Football Club * Waratah Oval * Waratah has one shopping centre, Waratah Village, containing a Coles and a Kmart store, a Newsagent, a Post Office, Newcastle Permanent Building Society branch, and other specialty stores. Every Christmas it is renowned for an exuberant lighting display. A smaller strip of shops is still surviving in Station Street, approximately away and contains The Waratahs Rugby Union Football Club, two hotels (The Royal (Purple) and The Town Hall (Orange)) and some smaller shops. Notes References External links Category:Suburbs of Newcastle, New South Wales